Lollipop
by XxLawli-popAmaimonXx
Summary: "Mmm... Lollipops are my new favorite candy..." Amaimon decided to pay Rin a visit one day... He didn't expect it to get out of hand... First Blue Exorcist story, so please don't be too harsh! Also, I think I'm pushing the limits that T will allow, so let's call it T plus for this one :D One-shot, Read and Review please!


Rin sighed in exasperation when he entered his dorm room. It was a complete mess! Clothes on the floor, books scattered across his desk, hell, there was even leftover dinner on his bed!

_Yukio is going to be so pissed... _Rin thought. He sighed again before throwing his backpack on his bed. Well, might as well clean.

He didn't need even MORE homework.

Amaimon was sitting on the floor in Mephisto's office. He was sucking on a lollipop and staring at the wall in complete boredom.

"Nii-san I'm bored." Amaimon said bluntly.

Mephisto sighed. "Why don't you go sightseeing?"

Amaimon turned to him with a dull look. "I already did. I saw everything I needed to see."

"Oh yeah huh.." Mephisto thought about what his little brother could do. Mephisto already has so much paperwork, he doesn't have the patience to deal with Amaimon's whining.

"I don't know Amaimon, go outside the office and find something to do." Mephisto pushed Amaimon out of his office and quickly locked the door.

Amaimon blinked a couple times before going back to his emotionless self. "Fine then.. What to do...?" Amaimon gently kicked his shoes against the carpeted floor before an idea popped in his head.

"I know! I can always pay Rin a visit. After all, he's the only person here who is entertaining." Amaimon said aloud and started walking to where his half-brother was staying.

Sometimes, it's better not to ask how he could get his hands on information like this.

Rin tiredly wiped his forehead from the sweat that had gathered. He admired his work as he gazed across the now spotless room.

Painful realization hit Rin in the face when he saw the unfinished homework on his desk. He wasn't quite finished yet...

_Ugh.. Do I really want to do this? I can always do it later..._ One side of Rin thought.

_You know you won't do it later.. Just do your homework now and get it over with. _The other side argued.

_But I don't have the energy to think..._

_Rin just do it! You cleaned this whole room, you can do your damn homework!_

_No I can't, stop yelling at me.._ Rin groaned in irritation, finally deciding to just do his forsaken homework._  
_

Only 15 minutes later, there were broken pencils, chewed up pencils, and crumbled up paper in the trash can.

"God dammit this homework is irritating the crap outta me!" Rin shouted and threw yet another scrap paper in the trash.

"Need some help?" Rin looked behind him quickly and saw that broccoli head sitting on HIS floor casually.

"What are you doing here?! Get out!" Rin exclaimed.

Amaimon took a lollipop from god knows where and popped it into his mouth. "But you are the only source of entertainment. Mephisto is being mean and kicked me out of his office, so I came to you. Is it so bad that I came to see my little brother?"

"Don't call me that!" Rin growled.

Amaimon sighed. "Whether you like it or not, we are brothers. You can't deny the facts."

Rin stayed silent, inwardly seething. He was right.

"Anyways, why don't you entertain me?" Amaimon asked, leaning forward in anticipation.

Rin got up. "If it's entertainment you're looking for, I'll fight ya. And I'm going to win!" Rin shouted in excitement and got his sword out of it's bag.

Amaimon got up also. "Alright. But don't cry when you lose." Amaimon shrugged and started walking out of the room. Rin followed Amaimon out of the room, closed the door, then took the sword out completely. Rin was engulfed in blue flames and his sword lit up.

Amaimon heard it and stopped walking. He glanced over his shoulder. "You want to fight in this building? Alright then." Amaimon faced Rin completely and stood with his arms around the back of his head.

_What is this guy doing?! He's acting totally calm and relaxed... Who the hell does he think he is?!_ Rin thought in anger, and that only increased his fuel for a fight.

Amaimon smiled a little bit before Rin finally lunged. Amaimon jumped up and kicked Rin's back, causing Rin to gasp and fly through two walls.

Rin desperately struggled to get his breath back. Had he gotten stronger or was it that Rin was just tired? Rin used his sword for support as he got up. He looked behind him and saw Amaimon staring at him in boredom. Oh hell no...

Rin ran forward to where Amaimon was and swung his sword. Amaimon jumped again, but Rin wouldn't fall for the same trick twice. Rin looked above him and quickly swung his sword once again.

Amaimon widened his eyes as he got hit. The blue flames didn't hurt, but the sword cutting his body sure did. Amaimon bit back a scream by clenching his teeth together. He stopped himself by using his claw like fingernails to dig into the floor. Amaimon held his side and saw blood.

Yup, that would leave a mark.

Amaimon got serious now and sprinted towards Rin. He attempted to claw Rin like a cat would, but Rin brought his sword up and blocked it. "You've gotten stronger broccoli head." Rin panted.

Amaimon just narrowed his eyes and nodded. "You have too. But don't call me broccoli head." Amaimon then stopped putting force on the sword and leaned back as Rin stumbled. Rin left his chest region wide open as he fell forward onto Amaimon. Amaimon decided to use the one move that Rin couldn't stand and flicked his stomach.

Rin felt intense pain as he flew half a mile into the sky, breaking the roof as he did so. Amaimon jumped up after him and then punched him down. Rin closed his eyes tight as he saw the concrete floor coming closer and closer..

Yukio walked up the steps to his and Rin's "house" and widened his eyes when he heard crashing and dust clouds forming. He sighed in exasperation before running into the dorm house.

Rin coughed as the dust cleared. He felt Amaimon get on his stomach and repeatedly punched him in the face. Rin coughed up some blood and held Amaimon's fist. "Ok.. Ok, stop." Rin pleaded.

Amaimon looked to be considering the thought before shrugging. "No." He yanked his fist out of Rin's grip and punched him in the chest and face. Rin was slowly losing consciousness because of all the loss of breath and blood.

Amaimon stopped when Rin didn't fight back. He looked over then leaned down. "You know Rin, you look really defenseless right now." He whispered.

Amaimon cupped Rin's face in his hands and kissed him. Rin was, to say the least, utterly shocked!

Amaimon narrowed his eyes slightly and licked the bottom of Rin's lip for access. Rin mentally cursed when he eagerly let Amaimon in his warm, wet cavern. He moaned softly when Amaimon sucked on only his tongue.

_He tastes just like a lollipop... Why am I not surprised...?_ Rin thought as all rational thinking left him and lust came over his senses.

Amaimon felt some weird satisfaction when Rin moaned again. Amaimon decided to get daring and let one of his knees slide down to Rin's lower region. Amaimon started to rub his knee up and down over Rin's clothed member. Rin let out a low groan at the pleasure he was receiving.

Amaimon pulled away from Rin's mouth, blushing slighly. Rin was red in the face and panting heavily. Though he was panting, Amaimon knew that he had gotten his breath back.

He got off of Rin and stood up. "Well, that entertained me for a while. Thanks." Amaimon said, somewhat hesitantly. Rin looked up at Amaimon, dissatisfaction showed in his eyes.

Amaimon pulled another lollipop from somewhere and put it in his mouth. Somehow, Rin found that sexually exciting to see Amaimon sucking on the lollipop...

"Well, bye for now." Amaimon said before jumping on the roof and most likely running back to Mephisto's office.

"Rin?!" Rin jumped up when he heard Yukio's worried call. Rin sheathed his sword and tried his best to hide his uh... "problem".

"In here!" Rin called. Yukio walked through all the rubble and saw Rin. "What the hell are you thinking?! We live here!" Yukio shouted and crossed his arms.

Rin let out a nervous laugh and turned away from Yukio. "I'm just going to go back to the dorm ok?" Rin said and dashed away from the angering Yukio.

Yukio rage is something you don't want to see.

Even later that night, Rin could still taste Amaimon's tongue.

_Mmm... Lollipops are my new favorite candy..._

* * *

Sorry about the crappy ending and if the story in general sucked ;_; I sorry, but this is my first Blue Exorcist story and I have always had trouble on how to start something. Hopefully I'll get better :D

Amaimon and Rin may have seemed OOC, but you know.. Sorry...

Review though and tell me how I did?

~Jay


End file.
